1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lift sheet for lifting patients to and from a bed. The lift sheet itself is constructed in a manner to provide more comfort to the patient both while lying upon the sheet and during the process of lifting the patient to and from a bed. In addition, the lift sheet is further constructed in a manner whereby a patient, while being supported from the sheet during lifting to and from a bed, will be more fully supported and supported in a more relaxed condition.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of lift sheets heretofore have been provided with the most common currently used lift sheet being illustrated, in use, in FIG. 7 of the drawings and with details of the manner in which a lift bar is supported from the most commonly used lift sheet illustrated in FIG. 8 of the drawings.
The prior art patient lift sheet illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8 provides the necessary structure for lifting a patient to and from a bed, but lacks in structure for fully supporting the associated patient in a comfortable position and further lacks in structure for comfortable support of a patient lying upon a bed with the prior art lift sheet between the patient and the bed.